Sucedió en el mundo Muggle
by xX.clow.Xx
Summary: A sus 23 años Hermione siente que tiene una vida “perfecta” pero todo cambia al descubrir algo que Ron le mantenía oculto. Dramione. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J.

* * *

Sucedió en el mundo Muggle

Hermione iba caminando por una tranquila calle del Londres Muggle. Hacia frío, había dejado de nevar hace solo unas horas, ahora las calles habían quedado con una gruesa capa de nieve y hielo, con el que cualquier persona que pasara deprisa seguramente resbalaría.

Ella simplemente quería un poco de paz. Necesitaba pensar, liberar esos pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila. Hace tan solo una semana podría haber dicho que tenia una vida perfecta, tenia un novio al que lo amaba y el a ella., tenia un empleo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, tenia muchos amigos, como Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville y otros que había conocido en su trabajo, Podría decirse también que tenia su vida casi planeada. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era olvidarse de lo sucedido hace unos días…

_Salio temprano del ministerio, en donde ya hacia 2 años que trabajaba, para ir a visitar a su novio, Ron Weasley que se encontraba trabajando junto a su hermano George en la tienda de sortilegios. _

_Al llegar vio a __George acomodando unas cajas. Se acerco y lo saludo._

_-Hermione! Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Pues, viene a saludar a Ron, quería darle una sorpresa. ¿Lo puedes llamar? _

_-Ehm eso va a ser un problema, le di la tarde libre por que me dijo que iba a ir a verte, y como ya había realizado todo su trabajo no tuve más remedio que dejarlo ir. _

_- ¿Cómo__?- pregunto Hermione asombrada- ¿Hace cuanto salió?_

_- H__ace como 2 horas más o menos- dijo George un poco confundido._

_- Oh! Será mejor que valla para casa a buscarlo, puede que le haya pasado algo- dijo Hermione preocupada mientras se daba vuelta y avanzaba hacia la salida_

_Al llegar a la puerta de su casa sintió un gran alivio al ver una luz encendida, de seguro era Ron, pero igual estaba confundida. ¿Porque Ron estaba en la casa cuando le había dicho a George que iría a visitarla? _

_Abrió__ la puerta cuidadosamente y entro, no vio a nadie, fue a la cocina y nada, así que fue al piso de arriba en donde se encontraba la habitación mas grande que compartía con Ron, "De seguro esta durmiendo", por lo que intento avanzar sin hacer rechinar al piso de madera. Freno al llegar a la puerta, no escucho nada así que abrió._

_Lo que vio la dejó__ helada, sintió la sensación de que su corazón dejo de latir. Tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos. Definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaba._

_Sobre la cama se encontraba su novio, Ron, sin remera, besando muy apasionadamente a una mujer que parecía de su edad, Hermione no la reconoció. Ninguno de los 2 noto la presencia de Hermione, hasta que ella reaccionó._

_-¡¡RONALD!!-grito Hermione con toda su furia._

_Ambos chicos se separaron y Hermione pudo reconocer quien era la joven. Era nada más y nada menos que Lavander Brown, la ex de Ron. _

_-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tontamente Ron_

_-¿Que "Que hago aquí"?- Hermione gritó.- Vine hasta aquí pensando que te había pasado algo, ya que había decidido darte una sorpresa y pasar por la tienda y George me dice que habías ido a buscarme, y yo como una estúpida me preocupe.- Hermione comenzó a sentir como un sudor frío empezaba a aparecer en su cuello y en su frente y como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se intentó tranquilizar- ¿Hace cuánto que me engañas Ronald?_

_-__Yo no te he engañado- respondió Ron como si fuera algo obvio. Ron estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Ron los acabo de ver ¿Cómo puedes seguir __mintiéndome?- grito Hermione. Mientras a Ron le aparecían gotitas de sudor en su frente._

_-Hermione, no seas tan dura con Ronnie. Es obvio que no __eras lo suficiente buena para el, y por eso acudió a mi.- dijo Lavender con una voz tan dulce como falsa. _

_-__¡Agh váyanse los dos de mi casa!- dijo Hermione con gran furia contenida._

_-Pero Hermione…- Comenzó ron._

_-LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN. Vamos ya largo, largo de aquí, y no quiero volver a verlos nunca mas!_

_Media hora mas tarde Hermione por fin estaba sola, sentada en el piso con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse. _

* * *

Entró a una cafetería que se encontraba completamente llena pero, para su suerte, logró conseguir su pedio más rápido de lo imaginado, solo un café al que le agrego canela. Salió de ese sitio, pues quería un simple silencio. Decidió sentarse en un banco de mármol que se encontraba en una plaza, corrió la capa de nieve que lo cubría y se sentó y comenzó a tomar su café con tranquilidad. Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió que un hombre la miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, sin la intención de disimular. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer, cuando nuevamente acudieron a su mente las imágenes de Ron y Lavender besándose.

En un momento Hermione sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, en total silencio. Giro su cabeza para ver quien era el extraño, al verlo se sorprendió. El hombre era Draco Malfoy. Estaba sentado mirando hacia el frente, sin decir palabra, debía admitir que había cambiado bastante, y para bien, ahora es un poco mas alto, y los rasgos de su cara estaban mucho mas marcados, ya no tenia la cara de un niño, ni el cuerpo. La última vez que lo había visto fue en la batalla final entre Voldemort y Harry, y solo había sido por un segundo.

Definitivamente estaba sorprendida, que hacia Draco Malfoy un "sangre limpia" en el tranquilo mundo muggle que el tanto demostraba odiar. Así que decidió hablar.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto, temiendo un poco la reacción.

-Granger- se limito a responder en forma de saludo.

Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Hermione no resistió más y preguntó:

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Te parece extraño que este aquí, y sentado a tu lado?

- Pues, la verdad es que si, creí que odiabas este mundo y… a mi

- Así era- respondió, mientras seguía mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Era? ¿Y qué cambió?

Draco volteó y la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Todo.

Hermione lo miro confundida. Al notar eso Draco siguió

-¿Acaso no crees que cambio todo después de la muerte de Voldemort?

Ella se quedo pensando, y no respondió, la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde están el "cara rajada" y la "comadreja"?

-Harry esta con Ginny- dijo con el seño fruncido y poniendo énfasis en "Harry". Intentó olvidar que Draco había mencionado a Ron. Pero no pudo evitar que un leve brillo apareciera en sus ojos.

Draco por supuesto no lo notó y preguntó- ¿y la "comadreja"?

No aguantó más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas. El al notar esto preguntó como si nada-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Para burlarte?- Preguntó Hermione Fríamente.

-En realidad no, solo me da curiosidad… y además necesito despejar un poco mi mente, olvidarme de algunos problemas, aunque sea por un instante.

Lo miró de una forma extraña, por alguna razón no le molestaba la compañía de Draco, es mas, hasta podría decir que le agradaba. Así que se rindió, le haría bien hablar un poco sobre el tema.

Comenzó a contarle lo sucedido. El rostro de Draco había permanecido igual durante todo el relato, no había dado señal de sorpresa o de burla, pero si de que la estaba escuchando. Al finalizar, Draco seguía en silencio, pensando.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó Hermione

- No. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué la comadreja es una estúpida al no haberte aprovechado y cuidado como debía?

Definitivamente Hermione no esperaba algo así de Draco, y esto la estaba asustando. Había esperado una burla, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero eso si que no, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera escuchado decir algo así a Draco.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo por algunos segundos.

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?- preguntó al cabo de un rato con un poco de temor, debido a que no sabia como iba a reaccionar.

-Mi padre quiere que me case con una mujer que apenas la conozco, dice que es digna de mí, y que me conviene. Pero no entiende que no deseo casarme aún, ni siquiera se si quiero casarme alguna vez, y menos con alguien a quien solo he visto 2 veces en mi vida.- Respondió Draco como si nada.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario los dos parecían disfrutarlo. Hermione aprovechó y terminó de beber su café que ya estaba tibio. Se levantó y lo tiró al cesto de basura más cercano, luego volvió a sentarse cerca de Draco.

Ella lo miro y el volteó su cabeza para poder verla, en eso sus miradas se cruzaron. El hielo chocó con el chocolate y estos empezaron a fundirse.

Draco comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, sin desviar la mirada. Hermione se sorprendió y preguntó:

- Malfoy ¿Qué- y no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Draco se encontraban presionando sobre los suyos. Luego el intentó profundizar el beso, y Hermione se lo permitió. Con ese beso intentaron expresar todo lo que sentían; frustración, inseguridad, miedo y algo más; Un nuevo sentimiento surgió entre ellos, era un sentimiento que nunca habían experimentado. Hermione nunca lo sintió por Ron y Draco nunca lo sintió por nadie.

El beso continuaba mientras que las manos de Draco se posicionaban en la cintura de Hermione. Mientras que las de ella, se iban acercando lentamente hacia la nuca de el y comenzaban a jugar delicadamente con su cabello fino y suave.

Cuado finalizaron el beso ellos seguían juntos, casi pegados, sus labios se rozaban y ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco los abrió y se quedó mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa, que en realidad no era una sonrisa con todas las letras, pero así era Draco y esa pequeña mueca era mucho. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí mirándola, no pudo resistirse y sonrío. Al notar esto el volvió a besarla esta vez con mas intensidad, pasión y deseo…

* * *

Quien iba a creer que cinco años después Hermione y Draco terminarían viviendo juntos en una hermosa casa del mundo Muggle, y estarían esperando un hijo. Esto era mejor que la vida que ella había planeado hace años.

Dos polos opuestos se unieron y terminaron descubriendo que no eran tan opuestos como pensaban. Por su puesto, tenían sus diferencias, muchas diferencias, y eso hacia que discutieran casi todos los días, pero así eran ellos y no iban a cambiar. Y también esas diferencias hacían que su relación fuera única, y lo único que importaba es que ese sentimiento extraño que sintieron aquella vez, era _amor_.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Review?


End file.
